


Все живое

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, post!WS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: пост!ЗС





	Все живое

С некоторых пор все живые существа обладают своими собственными, уникальными запахами. Эти запахи могут быть приятными и отвратительными, окрашенными в разные цвета или абсолютно бесцветными. Яркими или тусклыми. Мягкими или твердыми. Гладкими или шершавыми.  
У некоторых живых существ запахи меняются в течение жизни, в течение недели, иногда – в течение пары секунд. Есть такие, у которых всегда один и тот же запах.  
Иногда запах живого слышится за десятки метров, иногда он настолько слаб, что еле различим вплотную.  
– Ты не спишь? Эй? Дубина, подуй на киборга, не хватало еще, чтобы он у меня тут сознание потерял. Только осторожно дуй, ты для меня представляешь сентиментальную ценность.  
Тони Старк пахнет остро и сильно – красным цветом, горячим стремительным движением, давней, упрятанной под тяжелый гнет тоской. Режущей ненасытностью. Яростной шершавостью, замаскированной под сияющую гладкость. Он пахнет сладкой до тошноты солью и колкой болью, его запах почти невыносим, но вместе с тем странно притягателен.  
– Мистер Барнс просто спит, оставь его в покое.  
– Только киборг может заснуть, пока его лупят электрическими разрядами…  
– Мы ведь отключили чувствительность протеза перед вскрытием.  
– Да?.. И в самом деле. Дубина, отбой. Такое ощущение, что в моем присутствии все засыпают, вид у меня такой, что ли. Усыпляющий. Надо сделать выговор стилисту.  
– Ты никогда мне это не забудешь, да? И… стилист? Серьезно?..  
Брюс Беннер пахнет тяжело, удушающе. Его запах – черный, плотный, жирный и приторный. Хаотичный и бьющий наотмашь, неоднородный: то мелкий и топкий, как болотце, то практический бездонный, темный и могучий, как океаническая впадина. Именно эта неоднозначная неоднородность пугает больше всего, особенно когда понимаешь, насколько смертоносно неглубокое болотце и как просто держаться на поверхности океанских волн.  
– Смею заметить, что мистер Барнс в настоящее время не спит, его жизненные показатели говорят о бодрствовании. В соответствии со своими предыдущими наблюдениями могу сделать вывод, что мистер Барнс просто не слишком заинтересован в общении во время рутинного осмотра.  
Как это ни странно, но у Джарвиса тоже есть запах. Теплый, оранжевый, мягкий, но предельно четко структурированный. Может быть, не такой насыщенный, как у большинства других живых существ, но вполне ясный и ощущающийся порой как легкое дуновение ветра.  
Если вспоминать о ветре, то у Тора запах шторма, влажной свежести, отличный твердый и гладкий, округлый и монолитный запах. В отличие от него, у агента Романофф запах расколотый, иссушенный, осыпающийся, будто крошащаяся глина, темно-красный с черным, пряный и сладкий. Клинт Бартон же пахнет горьковато и мягко, как растертая между пальцев полевая трава, его запах серовато-зеленый, неявный, низкий и широкий, устойчивый, спокойно текущий... Запах Ванды Максимофф – оглушающий, болезненный, вывернутый наизнанку багряными истекающими внутренностями – выносить было бы совсем невозможно, если б не постоянно находящийся рядом с ней Вижн со своим запахом абсолютного света и безграничного успокоения…  
– Прошу прощения, я думал, вы уже закончили.  
– Практически. Твой дружок делает вид, что нас не замечает. Игнорирует.  
– По-моему, он спит.  
– Джарвис утверждает, что нет, я как-то больше верю ему, чем твоим эмпирическим наблюдениям… Впрочем неважно, можешь забирать свою спящую красавицу, у нас с ним все кончено.  
– Баки?.. Эй, Баки… Ты спишь?  
Стив Роджерс.  
– Нет. Я думал.  
– Расскажешь, о чем?  
– Может быть, позже.  
– Хорошо. Тони закончил с рукой, пойдем? Я взял запись передачи про дельфинов на вечер. Ты себе не представляешь, насколько они умные.  
– Дельфины пахнут синим цветом и долгими разговорами. И еще кое-чем.  
– …ладно. Хорошо. Как насчет передачи?  
– Это должно быть интересно.  
Запах Стива Роджерса широкий, горячий и прямой. Он пахнет белым цветом и бирюзовой водой, гладким шелком и угловатой колкостью. Это очень сильный запах, единственный, который слышен за сотни метров. Единственный, который остался в памяти из той, прошлой, выжженной почти дотла жизни.  
Стив Роджерс пахнет домом, и за этим запахом можно пойти хоть на край света.


End file.
